


Scabs

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Human AU, M/M, Stiles being Stiles, Stiles has a weird thing going on, Tattoo, scabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's tattoo is healing and Stiles notices all the scabs and tries to pick them. Of course, this could just be another manipulation to get Scott to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scabs

Scott squirmed on the couch as he tried to settle down. His arm was itching something fierce but he couldn't find relief since it was against the instructions he had been given a few days ago. The tattoo had already started to scab over and he had been able to keep Stiles away from it so far. It was hard when they were in each other’s space all the time but somehow Scott had managed and he was giving himself a pat on the back. It wasn’t an easy feat because Scott swore that Stiles had some sort of ESP when it came to scabs. Of course he found it a little creepy but he wasn’t about to say that to Stiles. Stiles would more than likely take his words as a compliment and Scott didn’t want to encourage his behavior.

And speaking of the devil, Scott thought as Stiles walked into the living. He had a plate of nachos and curly fries in one hand while a fry was hanging out of his mouth. He was texting with his free hand, his brows scrunched together as though whatever he was looking at was one of Harris’ test questions.

Scott just smiled as he watched Stiles, because really, it was his favorite thing. Most of the time Stiles was unaware of himself when he lost himself in something and Scott would be a creeper and just watch him. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t creepy to watch his boyfriend lost in thought or so deep in a project that he sometimes danced around. Stiles was just...Stiles. And Scott loved that about him. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Stiles though because he wouldn’t allow Scott to ever live it down. It was the sort of thing Scott would keep to himself just to be able to watch Stiles get lost in his world because it was the best.

Stiles’ quirks were odd but Scott had been around Stiles for so long that they never bothered him. Of course they had a rocky start when Stiles had peed on Scott’s sandcastle. It had been the best one he had ever built and had been so proud of it. When Stiles had approached Scott at first all those years ago, he thought that maybe Stiles would compliment him and they could make more sandcastles. But Scott’s dreams had been dashed when Stiles began to pee on his sandcastle. Scott had cried for his sandcastle before pushing Stiles into the sand and for a few moments things were quiet until Stiles had gotten up and hugged Scott, saying that he was sorry.

After that, the two boys had been inseparable. They had pleaded with their moms to make play dates possible. Of course the two women had agreed because there was no way that Melissa was about to let Stiles get away since he was the first child Scott had reached out to in quite some time. Melissa didn’t know Claudia had felt the same until they had their first play date and the two women fell into an easy friendship just like their sons’ had. The first years of their friendship was easy going and then Scott’s father had left and then two years later, Stiles had lost his mom. The boys relied heavily on each other to get through the tough times; often times having sleepovers when Melissa offered to keep Stiles for John.

They had refused to be separated, sleeping in the same bed and always touching each other. Stiles was an octopus when he attached himself to Scott. When the attempt to separate them had been made, Stiles would have a panic attack while clinging to Scott, tears running down his eyes. He would babble and shut his eyes tight because he couldn’t bare to be taken away from someone he loved. He’d shake until Melissa or John gave up and just allowed the boys to sleep in the same bed, even when it became awkward when they were older.

Eventually, Stiles grew out of the panic attacks but the boys still slept together when they stayed with each other’s houses. At eleven, they started to crawl through each other’s  windows and decided they were dating around Christmas. They lived close enough that it was a safe walk to each other homes. John and Melissa just accepted it like they had everything else when it came to Stiles and Scott. They just rolled with their sons and made sure the boys knew the rules and played it safe. Just because they lived close together didn’t mean something wouldn’t happen.

Melissa and John had taken their dating in stride. Their only complaint had been Scott and Stiles had been too young but had allowed their sons their happiness. Past experiences had taught them to roll with whatever the boys wanted. They knew Scott and Stiles would be the forever type of couple, it wasn’t hard to miss with how they looked at each other.

“You’re doing it again,” Stiles mumbled around the fry in his mouth when he sat down next to Scott. “The creepy thing where you’re lost in thought and you stare intently at me because it’s always about me. It’s kinda unnerving actually.”

“I don’t always think about you, Stiles.” Scott replied with a roll of his eyes. He swiped a nacho; reaching across his boyfriend and exposing his tattoo to a set of very curious eyes.

“Hey! It’s scabbing!” Stiles dropped the fry he had in his hand and went to touch Scott’s tattoo.

“Stiles! No! You can’t pick the scab!” Scott jerked his arm away from his boyfriend’s wandering fingers, knowing exactly what he had been thinking. He’d been putting up with Stiles’ scab picking ways for over a decade and there was no way he was letting Stiles touch his tattoo. He was dead set on following the instructions from the tattoo artist and he wasn’t about to let Stiles’ strange fetish ruin this.

“Why not! C’mon, Scotty, let me pick it!” Stiles whined as he threw the plate on the coffee and laid his body out so his head was in Scott’s lap. “I’m a pro at picking scabs!”

“You heard what the guy said, Stiles! No picking the scabs!” Scott sighed but smiled despite himself. He brushed dark bangs away from Stiles’ forehead and rolled his eyes when Stiles tried to walk his fingers up Scott’s arm.

“But Sccooottt!” Stiles tried again, playing a game of keep away with his fingers and Scott’s hand. “They’re scabs!”

“Oh my god, Stiles, no!”

“Fine! Be a grumpy pants.” Stiles huffed while crossing his arms. He had his eyebrows screwed together while his lips were turned into a pout. No one could quite pout like Stiles and Scott had a hard time resisting the best of times. If he could, he would allow Stiles to indulge in his weird fetish but his tattoo needed to heal and picking the scabs was a no-no.

“Stiles, you know the instructions. I can’t just pick the scabs-”

“They’ll mess up the tattoo. Yeah, yeah, I heard the first time. I swear to god, you better reward me for my behavior. I could have tied you down and gotten my way.” Stiles said as he rolled onto his side, nuzzling his nose against Scott’s stomach.

“You’re not a dog, Stiles,” Scott huffed with a laugh. “C’mon, sit up.”

“What for? I’m comfortable and you can feed me curly fries. Get on with the feeding, slave! Chop, chop!” Stiles clapped his hands together.

“You’re ridiculous.” A fond smile crossed over Scott’s lips before he pushed Stiles to the floor.

Stiles fell in a graceless heap and he may have screeched just a little when he hit the floor. “Really, McCall? You’re abusing me now?”

Scott didn’t even reply as he slid from the couch and rested his body over Stiles. They stared at each other before Scott lowered his head and playfully nipped at Stiles’ jaw. Scott had a bad habit of kissing later and nipping first. It was purely Scott and Stiles never minded. He loved the fact that Scott would either nuzzle or nip at his neck before kissing him. But when Scott did kiss him, it was the ‘we’ll be forever together’ kind. Stiles loved those the best and would manipulate Scott just so he’d get it as often as possible.

“You call this abuse?” Scott’s breath fanned out over Stiles’ neck. “I’m sure you have a better word.”

“I’m not the one with a word a day calendar, dear.” Stiles laughed as he turned his head. His lips caught the edge of Scott’s in a small kiss.

“You make it sound like I’m an old man.” Scott chuckled and pressed a firmer kiss against Stiles’ lips, licking into his mouth. He’d done it so many times that it was second nature for Scott. Kisses like this never got old; no matter how many times they done it.

“You said it not me.” Stiles laughed. He tangled his legs with Scott’s and pressed his hips up. He had Scott where he wanted him and knew exactly where this was headed. Stiles knew how to manipulate Scott but of course his boyfriend knew that. Scott may have been oblivious sometimes but when it came to Stiles, he knew every trick and allowed himself to be manipulated every time.

“You gonna shut up now, Stiles? Or am I gonna have to do that for you?” Scott asked as he answered Stiles’ action with one of his own. They were wrapped up in each other, their scent and the way their bodies seemed to align just right. Scott buried his face into Stiles’ neck and gave him a playful nip as he ground down with a bit more force.

“You know you’re gonna...fuck, Scott!” Stiles hissed, not expecting the movement of Scott’s hips so soon. Normally he would have to wait for something like that but it seemed that his boyfriend had been riled up more than what Stiles had thought. Not that Stiles minded really because it meant he would be getting off sooner.

Not another word was said as Scott slowly canted his hips up slowly. His cock was throbbing in his jeans as he pushed against Stiles’ bulge. Just being this close never failed to get his blood going because Stiles was his everything, as corny as it sounded. There was no Scott if there wasn’t a Stiles. They were two parts of a whole and Scott was Stiles’ world. Scott was more than aware of the need Stiles had to protect him and help him no matter what but this was when they were at their best. They were pressed together, as close as their clothing would allow because there wasn’t time to undress. The desire to just be together was building, flowing heavily between them as they rocked against each other.

Scott came first, wrapped up so much in Stiles that it was inevitable. He bit into the part of Stiles’ shoulder that he could reach. His teeth scraped against the flesh as he felt his lover’s body go rigid with his own release. Scott fell against Stiles and buried his nose into Stiles’ neck. He was content to lie there with the mess in his underwear. Scott curled his fingers around Stiles’ and smiled.

“Shut you up didn’t I?” Scott chuckled.

“Don’t be a bragger, Scotty. No one likes a bragger.” Stiles huffed as he brushed his nose against Scott’s head. They weren’t going to move anytime soon.

 

 


End file.
